Une nouvelle famille
by Yamaiestjulie
Summary: Harry s'est débarrassé de Voldy et commence enfin à faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Tout change quand arrivent dans sa vie un petit blond et un grand homme étrange avec des cheveux argent... Slash non graphique. M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour! Comme promis, voici l'histoire Kakashi/Harry que je vous avais promis. j'ai encore fait apparaître Naruto, mais je vous avoue adorer l'idée d'un Naruto enfant et adorable... Voilà voilà, enjoy!

* * *

Trop c'était trop ! Un Naruto de cinq ans réunit ses maigres affaires, toutes les coupes de Ramen instantanées qu'il possédait ainsi que tous ses vêtements et ferma la porte de son appartement.

Il avait tout essayé pour se faire aimer. Tout essayé pour trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait de lui. Mais là, c'était la dernière fois qu'il se laissait marcher dessus. Il allait se mettre à la recherche de sa famille.

Il savait par Jii-chan, l'Hokage que sa mère était Uzumaki Kushina. De là, il avait réussi à trouver qu'elle avait une sœur, Uzumaki Yuri. Cette dernière avait été envoyée en-dehors des nations élémentaires, pour être cachée et avait été adoptée. Naruto avait découvert en faisant des recherches qu'elle avait pris le nom d'Evans Lily et avait eu un enfant, Harry qui devait avoir 18 ans aujourd'hui. Malheureusement Lily oba-chan était morte avec son mari 17 ans auparavant.

Naruto avait donc décidé de retrouver ce qui lui restait de famille pour voir si il l'accepterait.

Le jeune Naruto Uzumaki, hôte du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyûbi (Kurama pour les intimes) s'enfuit de Konoha.

* * *

Harry Potter soupira. Il avait détruit Voldemort deux mois auparavant, au prix de lourdes pertes. Remus, Sirius et Snape n'étaient plus. Il avait réussi in extremis à sauver Fred. Mais tant d'autres étaient morts. Le plus difficile avait cependant été de découvrir que Dumbledore l'avait élevé toute sa vie pour devenir un héros n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier pour tous les autres. Ce qui n'avait pas arrangé les choses avait été l'immense dispute avec les Weasley. Il semblait que la majorité de la famille Weasley (à part les jumeaux) s'étaient imaginés qu'Harry épouserait Ginny. Or, c'était tout à fait impossible parce que bien qu'étant sorti avec Ginny, le jeune homme s'était rendu compte que celle-ci n'avait pas les bons attributs pour qu'il puisse envisager une relation plus approfondie avec elle. Autrement dit, elle avait des seins et pas de pénis.

L'homosexualité était très bien acceptée dans le monde sorcier car grâce à la magie, les sorciers et les sorcière en couple avec un autre sorcier ou une autre sorcière étaient capables de procréer. Harry trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une chose merveilleuse. Il avait toujours voulu une famille et le fait qu'il soit homosexuel ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir ses propres enfants. C'était génial !

Son homosexualité l'avait pourtant éloigné non seulement des Weasley mais aussi d'Hermione. En effet, celle-ci bien que n'étant pas un membre de la famille des rouquins, avait été élevée par des moldus étroits d'esprit et ne supportant donc pas que certains hommes préfèrent les hommes et que certaines femmes préfèrent les femmes. Pour elle, tous les homosexuels finiraient en enfer. Ce qui était vachement hypocrite si on considérait le fait que la bible disait que les sorciers finiraient en enfer, gays ou non.

* * *

Naruto frappa à la porte. Une grande femme au visage chevalin ouvrit la porte, regarda le gamin et hurla.

« Vernon ! »

Naruto recula, effrayé par le soudain volume.

De lourds pas répondirent à la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Pet' ? »

« Un...un... Un des LEURS ! »

« Quoi ?! Hors de question que j'en accueille encore un dans ma maison. Dégage gamin ! Nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec ton genre. Allez ! Tire toi ! »

Sur ces mots, l'hippopotame referma la porte tellement fort qu'elle faillit sortir de ses gonds.

Naruto resta sur le pas de la porte, totalement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de placer quelques paroles dans son anglais plus qu'hésitant. Ce fut plus fort que lui, des larmes se mirent à dégouliner le long de son visage.

L'enfant s'écroula sur le perron de la maison, ses pauvres jambes ne le portant plus.

Il lui fut impossible de savoir combien de temps il resta comme ça, assis devant cette maison à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce qui l'arrêta ne fut pas le fait qu'il état à cours d'eau, non. Ce fut une grande main qui se déposa sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, un homme le regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit ? »

« Je-je suis Na-Naruto *hic* Uzumaki. Je ch-cherche Ha-Harry J-James Potter. »

« Enchanté gamin, je suis Dudley Dursley. Je suis son cousin. Tu veux que j'appelle Harry pour qu'il vienne te chercher ? »

« S-S'il vous plaît. »

« Sèche tes yeux et je vais le contacter tout de suite. »

* * *

Harry était à Gringotts. Les gobelins venaient de lui annoncer quelque chose d'étonnant. Sa mère n'était pas la sœur de Pétunia, mais sa cousine et avait été adoptée par les Evans. Mais la chose la plus surprenante était que sa mère avait eu une sœur qui n'était morte que cinq ans auparavant avec son mari, laissant un petit Naruto seul au monde. Le cœur d'Harry alla à son pauvre cousin, sachant lui aussi ce que c'était qu'être un orphelin.

Bon, ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Cependant, l'homme dont le visage était aux trois quart caché soit par un masque soit par un bandeau était probablement la personne la plus bizarre qu'il ait vu de sa vie, même en considérant feu Voldichou et cette très chère Bella...Ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre en revanche le mit dans une rage folle.

« Donc, vous êtes là pour me dire que vous m'avez caché l'existence de mon petit cousin - je n'aurais peut être pas pu m'occuper de lui, mais j'aurais au moins pu faire sa connaissance - , que tout son village l'ostracise et que vous pensez que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est enfui, tout ça pour m'ajouter que vous ne savez pas où il est ? »

La voix du sorcier le plus puissant de ces temps était devenue très dangereuse, à ce moment, Kakashi comprit pourquoi cet homme était aussi respecté parmi la population sorcière malgré sa petite taille et le fait qu'il soit très gracile pour un homme.

« Maah... » Dit-il, tentant de la calmer.

« J'espère pour votre village qu'il n'est rien arrivé à mon petit cousin, sinon vous allez avoir des soucis. Et de très gros soucis. Je vous promet que l'attaque du Kyuubi sur vous ne sera rien à côté de ce que je vais faire. Compris ? »

Kakashi ne put que hocher la tête, stupéfait par l'aura qui se dégageait de Harry Potter.

À cet instant, un bruit résonna dans Gringotts, faisant sursauter le gobelin responsable des coffres Potter et le ninja.

Le sorcier se contenta de sortir un miroir.

« Dudley, je suis un peu occupé, tu peux rappeler dans dix minutes ? »

« Ton occupation, c'est à propos du petit Naruto ? » répondit la voix de son cousin.

« Oui ! Comment tu sais ça ? Il est avec toi ?! »

« Oui. »

« Ne bouge pas Dudley, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Le survivant, sans accorder un regard à Kakashi dit au gobelin qu'il serait vite de retour et sortit de la banque en catastrophe.

Une fois dehors, il prit à peine le temps de se recomposer avant de transplaner à Privet Drive. Une fois qu'il eut atterri à l'ombre d'une maison dans une ruelle où personne ne passait jamais, il se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier, restant en pantalon et chemise tous simples et remonta la rue à grandes enjambées pour arriver le plus vite possible au numéro quatre. Ce qu'il y vit, fit fondre son cœur. Un petit garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes, faisant à peine ses cinq ans observait dans tous les sens, espérant apercevoir son cousin.

Harry ne manqua pas les traces de larmes et les yeux rougis de l'enfant. En trois grands pas, il fut au niveau de l'enfant, le saisit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui sans rien dire.

* * *

Naruto observait Dudley. Quand ce dernier avait sorti un miroir, il s'était demandé si le pauvre homme avait toute sa tête. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné avait été quand une voix avait répondu à l'appel. De toute évidence, Potter Harry s'inquiétait du sort de Naruto et cela réchauffait le cœur de l'enfant.

Quand il fut saisi par des bras moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il comprit qu'il ne serait plus seul et ce fut plus fort que lui, il pleura.

Harry sourit quand son petit cousin enfouit son visage dans son cou et se mit à sangloter. Tout allait bien, ils allaient enfin avoir la famille qu'ils désiraient.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je pense que vous comprendrez que j'ai du mal à faire des chapitres longs. Appelons ça un avant goût de ce qui ets à venir. Je préviens tout de suite, cette histoire va contenir du slash, comme toutes mes autres histoire. Je ne mettrait pas de scènes de sexe graphique parce que même si j'ai en lire de temps en temps, je ne sais pas les écrire. Le sexe sera au mieux évoqué mais jamais décrit.

Voilà! des bisous et à très vite!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut. Enfin! Le voilà! Je suis désolée, il n'st pas très long, mais je vooulais pas le rallonger de trop. Bref, enjoy!

* * *

Il s'était enfin endormi. Les émotions avaient épuisé le pauvre enfant et Naruto s'était écroulé de fatigue dans les bras d'Harry. Ce dernier regarda Dudley qui les observait.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui Dudley. Je te le revaudrai. »

« Pas de souci, mec. »

« Si tu veux me contacter, continue à utiliser le miroir. À plus, Dudley. »

Harry transplana, emportant le petit blond avec lui. Il arriva à deux pas du Chaudron Baveur qu'il traversa en coup de vent, de même que le Chemin de Traverse avant que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse et ne veuille se mettre à lui causer d'une chose ou d'une autre, entraînant ainsi une reconnaissance généralisée ainsi qu'une émeute pour être celui qui serrerait la main au ''survivant''.

Il arriva à Gringotts. Là, un gobelin l'aiguilla directement en direction du bureau qu'il avait quitté seulement quelques instants auparavant.

À l'intérieur, le ninja aux cheveux d'argent ainsi que le gérant de ses comptes, Tuvaêtrasec patientaient, semblant savoir qu'il allait revenir.

« Potter-san, il était donc ici... Le problème est résolu, je vais pouvoir le ramener à Konoha. »

« Pardon ? »

La réplique glaciale avait fusé, pétrifiant immédiatement les deux individus présents.

« Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser repartir avec mon petit cousin ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous le CROYEZ ?! »

La voix du sauveur du monde sorcier s'était fait stridente et sur la fin de la phrase, son pouvoir magique commença à lui échapper, faisant frissonner la totalité des occupants de la banque.

« Lord Potter, calmez-vous s'il vous-plaît. » Appela Tuvaêtrasec.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration, expira lentement et regarda Kakashi droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous propose deux solutions. Dans le première, j'emménage dans le village avec la possibilité pour les quelques amis qu'il me reste ici de venir me rendre visite quand ils le désirent. La deuxième est que je reste ici et je déclenche une guerre contre votre village si jamais vous tentez quelque chose pour récupérer mon petit cousin. »

L'homme n'avait d'autre choix que de contacter l'hokage. Ce dernier avait été au courant que le ninja aux cheveux argent avait retrouvé le petit Naruto mais également sa famille et s'attendait plus ou moins à cette réaction et avait déjà travaillé les anciens au corps. Aussi quand son ninja le rappela, il put lui donner l'autorisation que le sorcier attendait.

« Parfait. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant de partir, des gens que je dois prévenir entre autres. Je veux que vous me trouviez un logement. Naruto et moi ne pouvons pas vivre n'importe où. Je paierai le loyer à l'avance. Mais attention, je n'aime pas être espionné et si jamais je trouve des engins quelconque, je les grillerai avant de rentrer en Angleterre avec Naruto. Est-ce bien compris ? » Déclara le jeune homme brun en renforçant sa prise sur le corps du petit blond.

« Compris. »

« Parfait. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici dans une semaine. Profitez-en pour prévenir votre village que le premier que je prendrai à harceler Naruto, à parler dans son dos ou à lui jeter des regards méchants ne comprendra pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus. C'est clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche. »

Sur ce, le sorcier adressa un petit hochement de tête sec à l'homme, salua plus chaleureusement le gobelin et s'en alla.

* * *

Harry arriva dans le cottage qu'il avait acheté peu après la guerre et déposa Naruto sur le canapé. Il fallait qu'il contacte les jumeaux, Neville et Luna. Il allait avoir besoin de leurs conseils.

Neville et Luna avaient encore plus mûri depuis la fin et de la guerre et le sauveur savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux quelque soit l'occasion et il se sentait honoré d'avoir l'allégeance de personnes aussi fidèles, intelligentes et puissantes.

Plaçant un sortilège de surveillance sur Naruto, afin d'être prévenu si jamais il venait à se réveiller, le jeune sorcier alla à sa cheminée, appelant en premier chez Luna qu'il savait en congé et donc probablement chez elle. Effectivement, la jeune blonde vint à lui presque immédiatement.

« Harry ? Que puis-je pour toi ? Les zibelines sont très agitées autour de toi... »

« Luna, j'ai besoin d'un conseil. Tu veux bien passer chez moi ? »

« Oui. Écarte-toi, je vais sortir. »

Le brun aux yeux émeraude se dégagea le plus vite possible de devant la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde sortit avec grâce de la cheminée.

« Alors, Harry, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ça te dérange si je contacte d'abord Neville et les jumeaux ? »

« Non, vas-y, je t'en prie. »

Harry jeta à nouveau de la poudre de cheminette dans son âtre en appelant la boutique des jumeaux. Coup de chance, Lee Jordan le repéra vite et alla chercher les deux Weasley.

« Harrykin ! Quelle- »

« - joie de te voir ! Que pouvons - »

« - nous faire pour - »

« - toi, aujourd'hui ? »

Le brun retint à peine une grimace devant l'enthousiasme qu'ils mettaient à parler dans leur ''langue jumeaux/WWW/modèle déposé''.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, mais j'aimerais bien que vous passiez de mon côté et attendiez Neville avec Luna. Si jamais vous pouvez pas, je pourrai vous voir ce soir et vous expliquer mais- »

« Mais calme-toi Harrykin. Donne-nous dix minutes, on va prévenir Lee et nos employés et on arrivera chez toi par transplanage. Tu peux contacter Neville maintenant. » Dit calmement Fred avant d'ajouter un rapide « À tout de suite. » qu'approuva Georges.

Ils partirent et Harry sortit de la cheminée avant d'appeler à Poudlard où il savait que McGonagall se ferait un plaisir de l'obliger.

Effectivement, un quart d'heure plus tard, tous ses amis les plus proches étaient réunis dans la pièce de la cheminée.

« Bon, suivez-moi, maintenant, je vais vous expliquer ce pourquoi je vous ai appelés. » Dit le sorcier à la cicatrice en sentant que Naruto commençait à se réveiller.

Le petit blond se releva et jeta un regard autour de lui. Harry se dépêcha de se diriger vers lui et tendit ses bras quand il vit que les grands yeux bleus cherchaient un moyen de se rapprocher de lui. Aussitôt l'enfant se jeta dans l'étreinte offerte et cacha son visage contre le torse de son cousin.

Une des mains de ce dernier traçait des petits cercles dans son dos tandis que l'autre le pressait encore plus contre lui. Finalement, Naruto trouva assez de courage pour détacher son nez de l'étau réconfortant pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. Ce qu'il vit l'immobilisa quelque peu.

Deux grands hommes roux qui étaient frères et devaient même être jumeaux le regardaient d'un air inquisiteur et avec une touche de malice dans leurs yeux bleus rieurs. Une blonde platine arborait un air rêveur sur son visage tout en lui souriant gentiment. Un homme châtain, aussi grand que les jumeaux et largement plus grand que Harry-nii le dévisageait, lui, avec une placidité bienveillante.

« Naruto ? » Fit la voix de son nouveau gardien. « Ça te dérange si nous nous asseyons un peu pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Mmh mmh » Lâcha l'enfant, n'osant pas répondre dans son anglais approximatif : il comprenait très bien ce que les gens lui disaient mais n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer.

« Tu comprends ce que je te dis et tu pourras parler ou tu as besoin que je jette un sort de traduction ? »

« Un _jutsu_ de traduction, s'il te plaît Harry-nii. »

« Compris ».

L'homme aux yeux vert agita sa main en prononçant quelques mots et quand Naruto lâcha quelques paroles en japonais, les anglais l'avaient compris, ce qui fit sourire le jeune garçon.

Harry lui sourit, le souleva, s'installa sur le canapé avant d'asseoir l'enfant sur ses genoux.

« Bien, alors tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, Naruto ? »

Le petit blond se blottit contre le torse de son gardien avant de se lancer dan son récit. Il raconta tout. Le début à l'orphelinat, les foules en rage le coursant, les insultes quotidiennes, la dissimulation de ses parents, et finalement, la joie de découvrir qu'il avait encore de la famille vivante. La fuite programmée, le désespoir d'être rejeté par le gros homme à la moustache frémissante et finalement, le bien-être d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'acceptait.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de son petit cousin.

« je ne t'abandonnera jamais mon Naruto. Je te présente même ma famille. Voici Fred et Georges, ils sont comme mes grands frères et font des blagues à tour de bras et si jamais tu en fais avec eux... et bien, fais en sorte de ne pas te faire surprendre. »

À ces mots, les deux roux explosèrent de rire et se désignèrent au jinchuuriki en lui faisant de grands sourires et des clins d'œil auxquels l'enfant répondit avec un sourire joyeux.

« Ensuite, je te présente Neville. Il est très calme et est le plus fidèle de mes amis. Sa mère était ma marraine tout comme la mienne était la sienne. Nous aurions dû être élevés comme des frères, ça n'a pas été le cas, mais on se rattrape très bien. »

À ces mots, un grand brun s'avança et ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de Naruto et lui fit un doux sourire auquel le petit répondit par un des siens.

« Et enfin, voici Luna, ma petite sœur, qui sait toujours tout sur tout et qui saura toujours te dire ce qu'il faut pour te remettre sur le bon chemin. »

La blonde s'avança et embrassa le petit aux yeux bleus sur les deux joues. Avant de lui faire un sourire mystérieux tandis qu'il se contentait de rougir.

« Je t'explique ce qu'on va faire, maintenant, Naruto. ''L'Hokage'' a exigé que tu retourne au village mais il est hors de question que je te laisse partir ou que je te laisse retourner affronter ça seul. Je te protégerai. Je vais partir avec toi et si ils savent ce qui est bon pour toi, ils ne feront aucun commentaire et personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promet, mon petit. Je te le jure. Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il en soit et je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Naruto fondit en larmes et se retourna pour serrer de toutes ses forces Harry dans ses bras, ce dernier lui rendant son étreinte avec férocité.

* * *

« Il est couché. » Dit Harry en revenant dans le salon.

« Bon, petit frère, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous a appelés ? » Demanda Fred.

« Oui. Vous le savez sûrement, le village de Naruto veut qu'il revienne. »

« Oui. »

« Je vais aller emménager avec lui à Konoha et je voulais vous demander si l'un d'entre vous voulait venir avec moi ou si vous souhaitiez venir passer quelques jours là-bas ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous et Harry savait qu'aucun ne viendrait. Ils avaient chacun trouvé leur voie contrairement à Harry qui n'avait encore rien qu'il ne voulait faire. Cependant, le sauveur du monde sorcier tenait pour acquis le fait que ses amis allaient insister pour obtenir des portoloin pour l'endroit où il vivrait avec Naruto.

Il avait raison, en un sens, c'était presque flippant comment il les connaissait. Le brun eut un sourire. Il n'était pas pressé de partir...

* * *

La semaine passa malheureusement trop vite et les deux descendants des Uzumaki se retrouvèrent dans le hall de Gringotts.

« Potter-san. » Fit le ninja aux cheveux gris que Harry avait déjà rencontré peu de temps auparavant.

« Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom. »

« C'est Inu-san ! » Pépia Naruto en intervenant dans la conversation depuis la jambe du jeune sorcier contre laquelle il était serré.

« Inu-san ? »

 _Monsieur chien ?! WTF ?!_ Non, il devait forcément y avoir une explication. Une explication rationnelle.

« Inu est mon nom de code au sein de l'Anbu. Mon vrai nom est Hatake Kakashi. »

« Nous sommes prêts à partir, Hatake-san. »

« Bien, Potter-san. Dans ce cas, les gobelins m'ont donné un portoloin. »

Le brun s'approcha du ninja aux cheveux argent et après un dernier regard aux grands yeux bleus confiants de Naruto, il vérifia une dernière fois que tout ce qui leur serait nécessaire était dans sa poche, raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps du blond et se saisit d'une des extrémités de la corde que lui tendait Hatake-san.

Le portoloin se déclencha.

* * *

Bonus : Comment Lily et Kushina se sont rencontrées, là-haut, où tout le monde a des ailes sauf les pigeons

Lily Evans soupira. Elle avait découvert à sa mort qu'elle avait encore de la famille dans un endroit appelé le continent caché, mais elle était morte et elle n'en avait rien su de son vivant. Sinon elle aurait laissé son Harry chéri avec sa famille.

Par la suite, elle fut un peu trop prise parce qu'il se passait du côté de son fils pour se préoccuper de la branche ninja de sa famille.

Quand, soudain, un jour, elle fit la connaissance d'une autre rousse, arrivée avec son mari, un beau blond.

« Uzumaki Yuri ? »

« Heu, je préfère Potter Lily ou Yuri. »

« Enchantée, je suis Uzumaki Kushina. »

La ninja tendit sa main à Lily. C'était le début d'une formidable amitié.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Voilà voilà. C'est déjà la fin mais je ne voulais pas trop en rajouter dans ce chapitre. Donc, merci de m'avoir lu et allez jeter un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fiction, "L'héritier du Lord Noir", ça me ferait super plaisir. Bisous bisous et à plus ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut! Je sais, j'ai mis suuuper longtemps à updater cette fanfic et je m'en excuse franchement, mais avec la fac, j'ai pas eu la motivation de m'y remettre. J'ai enfin eu la motivation de finir ce chapitre. Bre, plus de blabla et enjoy!

* * *

Ils tombaient, tombaient, tombaient... Soudain, le sol. Harry jura en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui et tenta de pivoter afin de ne pas tomber sur Naruto qui s'agrippait à son cou de toutes ses forces. Heureusement pour eux, un bras ferme et musclé l'attrapa à la taille et le serra contre un torse non moins ferme et musclé.

Harry s'empourpra en se retournant et fixa ses yeux émeraude dans l'œil onyx du ninja. 'Hatake Kakashi' susurra une petite voix dans son esprit. 'Beau mec, non ? Peut être qu'il n'est pas opposé à connaître les joies d'un corps masculin...' 'Non, non ! Pas bien ! Méchant Harry ! Pas baver ! Pas baver j'ai dit !'

Il se secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de son espèce de dispute interne et s'inclina devant Hatake une fois que celui-ci l'eut relâché et dans la mesure du possible autorisé par le poids de Naruto.

« Merci de m'avoir retenu, Hatake-san. »

« Maah, il l'y a pas de quoi Hari-chan. »

Le dénommé ''Hari-chan'' fronça des sourcils, étrécissant son regard et jeta un regard noir SnapeTM à l'homme dont le sourire sous le masque ne sembla que s'élargir davantage.

Soufflant, le jeune homme se décolla du ninja et se redressa fièrement, raffermit sa prise sur Naruto, sourit à l'enfant et regarda autour de lui.

Un vieil homme portant une espèce de robe, un drôle de chapeau et fumant une pipe malodorante s'avança dans sa direction, deux ninjas masqués derrière lui.

« Potteru-san. Je suis l'hokage troisième du nom, Sarutobi Hiruzen et chef du clan Sarutobi. »

« Je suis Potter Harry, lord des maisons Black et Potter, l'homme qui a survécu, tueur du Dark Lord Voldemort, chef provisoire de la maison Uzumaki avant que Naruto n'en prenne son contrôle et gardien du gamin. »

Immédiatement, tous les ninjas se redressèrent, chacun comprenant que Harry et l'Hokage étaient en train de se confronter l'un à l'autre, chacun cherchant à intimider l'opposant.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de récupérer l'enfant par la force et vous emprisonner avant de vous laisser à la merci de mes services du renseignement ? » Fit finalement le vieux shinobi.

Harry laissa un sourire mauvais s'étendre sur ses lèvres avant de lâcher le contrôle d'airain qu'il avait sur son aura de maître des reliques de la mort et sur sa magie. L'explosion de pouvoirs qui en résulta fit plier la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, les rares encore debout peinant à faire coïncider cette image d'un homme puissant et ayant vu la guerre avec l'image d'un beau jeune homme gracile avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et de magnifiques yeux émeraude.

« Voulez-vous toujours qu'on se batte, Mr l'Hokage ? » Fit alors la voix insolente du jeune sorcier.

Ce dernier se contenta de jeter un regard noir à ce jeune freluquet qui même si il n'en avait pas l'air était tout de même un homme puissant et qui savait faire usage de cette puissance. Il haussa les épaules et fit signe à l'étranger de le suivre.

Harry renforça sa prise sur Naruto, sourit à son petit cousin avant d'emboîter le pas au ninja. Aussitôt Kakashi le suivit et les autres shinobis, se remettant à peine de cette débauche de pouvoirs se dépêchèrent d'en faire de même.

« Donc, voici la maison que nous avons choisi. C'est l'ancienne maison des parents de Naruto. Je pense qu'elle vous ira largement. » Remarqua l'Hokage.

Ils avaient largué la plupart de leurs gardes, les seuls ninjas restants étant Kakashi et un de ses collègues masqué.

Le jeune brun sortit de sa poche une petite boîte, de la taille d'un écrin à bijoux et d'un geste de la main, ce dernier reprit sa taille, redevenant par la même occasion un malle. D'un autre geste de la main, cette dernière s'ouvrit et aussitôt , tout ce qui chez les moldus était emballé en cartons et les meubles sortirent de la malle et allèrent se ranger d'eux même à leur place attribuée.

Les ninjas observaient tous d'un œil assez fasciné ce déballage de magie alors que Naruto, toujours accroché à son cousin comme une bernacle à un rocher riait devant le spectacle.

« Sur ce, merci de votre diligence Mr l'Hokage et à demain. » Sourit Harry, d'un rictus plein de dents.

L'homme comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister et décida de s'éclipser.

« Je serais plus rassuré si vous permettiez à un de mes ninjas de rester dans les parages. » Insista-t-il tout de même.

Les deux homme s'examinèrent, chaque personne dans la pièce – sauf Naruto – sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une démonstration de force de la part de l'Hokage. La question état de savoir si elle allait fonctionner...

Harry éclata de rire. Cette soudaine crise d'hilarité stupéfia son assistance.

« Vous vous croyez vraiment être en position de faire des demandes ? Bien. Puisque vous y tenez, je vous fait une dernière offre à prendre ou à laisser. J'accepte de laisser un de vos ninjas, en l'occurrence Hatake-san, nous rendre visite une fois par semaine. »

Le vieil homme examina de près le plus jeune. Finalement, il soupira, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure offre.

« J'accepte. »

« Nous nous somme compris. Allez, bonne nuit, Mr l'Hokage. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme poussa les trois homme dehors, ferma la porte et commença aussitôt à installer des barrières magiques autour de la maison.

Naruto, qui n'avait pas quitté le canapé finit par le rejoindre une fois qu'il eut fini son travail.

« Harry-nii. »

« Oui, Naruto ? »

« J'ai faim... »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, allons manger dans un restaurant et ensuite je ferai des courses pour que nous puissions cuisiner dans la semaine. »

« Oui ! »

Les deux cousins sortirent.

« Tu vas devoir me guider, je ne connais pas le coin. »

L'enfant lui sourit de toutes ses dents, se saisit de la main du britannique et se mit à le traîner dans les rues.

Harry riait et discutait avec le petit blond, tout en maintenant une apparence nonchalante mais il était très au courant des regards que portaient sur eux les civils. Ils les détaillaient et chuchotaient ensuite entre eux.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un petit stand qui ne payait absolument pas de mine.

« Ramen Ichiraku ? »

« Oui, Teuchi-jii-san et Ayame-nee-chan sont super gentils ! »

Sur ce, il se précipita au stand.

« Teuchi-jii-san ! Ayame-nee-chan ! »

« Naruto-kun ! » S'exclama une jeune fille à l'air doux. « Où étais-tu passé ! Avec Otou-san nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! Outou-san ! Otou-san ! » Appela-t-elle.

Un homme visiblement dans la fin de sa quarantaine se précipita depuis l'extérieur du stand où il prenait visiblement une pause.

« Naruto ! Nous nous sommes fait du souci ! »

« Désolé Teuchi-jii-san mais ça valait le coup. J'avais une indication que a mère avait de la famille et je l'ai trouvée ! »

Harry prit ces quelques mots comme indication qu'il était temps pour lui de se présenter. Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, se faisant grimacer lui-même quand une image de cet espèce de crapaud d'Ombrage s'imposa dans son cerveau.

« Enchanté, je suis Potter Harry. Ma mère était la jeune sœur d'Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Yuri. Elle a été envoyée hors du continent caché et élevée là-bas. Je ne savais même pas que Naruto existait avant qu'on ne me retrouve et que l'on m'explique que j'avais encore de la famille vivante et qui ne me détestait pas. »

« Quel âge avez-vous, Potteru-san ? »

« J'ai 18 ans. »

« Et que faîtes-vous là ? »

« Eh bien, il me semblait que c'était évident, je suis ici parce que je refuse de laisser la seule famille qu'il me reste aux mains d'un village composé en grand majorité par des abrutis qui ne voient pa que Naruto n'est qu'un enfant. Et puis, c'est MON cousin, il est donc logique que je prenne la responsabilité de Naruto. »

Les deux personnes derrière le comptoir le détaillèrent des pieds à la t^te avant de lui faire un grand sourire, l'acceptant visiblement de bonne grâce.

« Dans ce cas, Ramen pour deux ? »

« Oui ! » S'écria Naruto.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

* * *

Harry leva un impérieux sourcil.

« Répétez, il me semble que je n'ai pas bien entendu la première fois... ? » Dit-il d'un ton bas et dangereux.

Aussitôt, tout le monde dans la boutique s'immobilisa. Le vendeur qui venait de refuser d'enregistrer le panier d'articles de Harry et Naruto sentit qu'il avait commis une bourde qu'il regretterait probablement. Il persista pourtant dans sa stupidité.

« Ce... ce monstre n'a pas le droit d'être dans la boutique ! Ce gamin renard... ! »

« Pardon ? »

Le ton était devenu si bas et si posé qu'on ne pouvait plus qu'entendre que ça. Plus personne n'osa ne serait-ce que respirer trop fort.

C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Une explosion de pouvoir explosa dans la boutique. Un vent violent ragea et se déchaîna. Les cheveux de l'homme aux yeux verts volaient, lui conférant une aura guerrière et martiale.

« Soyons bien au clair. J'ai tellement d'argent que si je le voulais, je pourrais acheter toutes les boutiques de cette maudite rue. Je suis tellement puissant que je peux détruire toute cette rue. Le prochain d'entre vous qui ose parler dans le dos de Naruto, qui ose faire une réflexion sur lui ou qui ose refuser de lui vendre quelque chose comprendra pourquoi dans ma société on me craint. Clair ? »

L'homme au comptoir ne put que hocher la tête. Une odeur âcre s'éleva alors dans l'air, le vendeur s'étant de toute évidence souillé et déféqué dessus.

Harry posa d'un coup sec le panier sur le comptoir, attrapa Naruto qu'il souleva dans ses bras et après avoir jeté un dernier regard menaçant à l'homme sortit de la boutique en claquant la porte.

Il se dirige immédiatement en direction de la boutique à côté. Là, une jeune femme que Harry devina être la propriétaire de la boutique les accueillit. Le prix des produits était plus élevé que dans la boutique à côté mais la femme, originaire d'un autre village les avait servis sans préjugés et était heureuse d'avoir des clients. Après tout, en tant qu'étrangère, elle était pareillement discriminée. Harry lui promit de revenir faire ses courses là.

Finalement, les deux Uzumakis revinrent chez eux. Là, un ninja aux cheveux argent les attendait.

« Hatake-san ? Que faîtes-vous là ? »

« Je suis venu vous rendre visite. L'Hokage désirait vous demander de ne pas trop montrer à tout le monde votre puissance, vous vous mettez en danger. » Dit-il d'un ton monocorde, comme si il récitait une leçon.

« Et sinon, vous, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« J'en pense que vous avez bien fait et que quelques un auraient même mérité une bonne castagne. »

Harry se rendit compte à cet instant que l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque ''d'Inu-san'' comme avait dit Naruto, se cachait également sous le masque de « Hatake Kakashi, Jonin de Konoha ». un masque qui découlait en partie de sa vraie personnalité mais empêchait quiconque de bien connaître l'homme sous son intégralité.

Naruto, lui, ne parut pas surpris et après avoir gigoté dans les bras de son cousin pour qu'il le dépose par terre, alla entourer les jambes de l'homme qui le souleva à son tour et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds en bataille.

Harry soupira en voyant les beaux yeux bleus de son cousin lui faire un regard de chiotbattuTM qui fonctionnaient du tonnerre sur lui, de toute évidence.

« Venez dîner demain, Hatake-san »

« Kakashi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelez-moi Kakashi, Hari-chan. »

Harry comprit que le retour de la personnalité flirteuse signifiait que l'instant de faiblesse de l'homme était passé et que son masque était de retour.

Le seul brun de la pièce haussa un sourcil moqueur tout en intimant fermement à son cœur de ne PAS s'emballer.

* * *

Naruto avait fini par se dégager de Inu-san. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pensait, il était intelligent et voyait bien l'effet que l'Anbu avait sur son Harry-nii et inversement. Les deux hommes lui donneraient même peut être un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il se réjouit intérieurement de la perspective. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'ils tombent amoureux et se fassent beaucoup de câlin, c'était du moins ce que lui avait expliqué le papa de Shikamaru quand il lui avait demandé comment on faisait des enfants.

C'était décidé, il allait tout faire pour que les deux hommes soient amoureux et se fassent des câlins. Mais il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Shikamaru et de son meilleur ami Choji. Une lueur déterminée brilla dans ses yeux.

Harry et Kakashi réprimèrent un violent frisson.

* * *

Bonus : Comment James Potter a été réprimandé par sa femme et est passé pour un papa poule

Kushina était avec Yuri et discutait. À cet instant un grand cri retentit. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent avant de se précipiter en direction du cri.

James était avec Sirius et Remus. Les deux bruns observaient leur fils et filleul pendant que Remus se roulait par terre, mort de rire.

« Mais enfin, James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Cet espèce de...de... PAPY ose draguer mon petit Cornedrue Junior ! Pas question ! Recule ! Recule ! »

« Recule espèce de dégénéré ! » Hurla également Sirius, faisant redoubler de force les éclats de rire de l'ancien loup-garou.

Les deux rousses échangèrent un regard consterné.

« James Potter ! Arrête ! Ton fils est un grand garçon ! Il est en âge d'avoir un petit ami !... »

C'est sur cette scène qu'arriva Minato. Un James Potter qui se faisait enguirlander par sa femme, un Sirius se lamentant et lançant des imprécations à une image de Kakashi qui faisait rougir Harry, un Remus Lupin pleurant des larmes de rire, gigotant sur le sol et une Kushina observant le tout d'un œil consterné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Tu le découvriras dans quelques années, mon chéri. » Lui répondit sa femme avec un doux sourire annonciateur de plein de choses désagréables.

Minato Namikaze soupira, il doutait que l'association des époux Potter et de leur famille avec les ninjas de Konoha soit une bonne idée.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Voilou voilou. C'est tout. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et restez juste un peu pour lire mon blabla, s'il vous-plaît.

Comme vous n'aurez pas manqué de le remarquer, je ne respecte absolument aucun délais dans mon écriture et suis un peu l'agenda qui me plaît, et pour cause, quand je commence une fic, je n'ai pas d'idée précise de la direction que va prendre l'histoire. Généralement, j'ai une vague idée que j'affine au fur et à mesure mais si je n'ai pas la motivation pour écrire ou si je suis trop occupée comme c'était le cas cette année, il y a de fortes chances pour que je n'update pas, mais je vous garantit que je n'arrête pas mes histoires, et au risque d'être lourdingue et de me répéter, je n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de chacune d'entre elles.

Bref, merci pour votre soutien et d'avoir lu jusque là, continuez à faire des reviews constructive, j'adore les lire et y répondre.

Salut salut!


	4. Chapter 4

Euuh, comment dire... ça fait 6 mois qu'il n'y a pas eu d'updates... Mais le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ^^. Enjoy.

* * *

« Shikamaru ! » S'exclama Naruto en faisant signe à son camarade, tirant sur la main de Harry, alors que les deux étaient en sortie, accompagnés par Kakashi pour aller au ravitaillement.

« Naruto. » Répondit le petit brun, en se rapprochant de la boule d'énergie blonde. Le jinchuuriki se libéra de la poigne de son gardien et l'enserra dans ses bras. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, surtout depuis que Harry-nii-chan est venu vivre à Konoha. »

« Tant mieux alors. »

« Sinon, Shika, j'ai besoin de toi et de Chôji pour un plan. On se trouve ce soir au parc habituel ? »

« Oui, à quatre heure, ça te va ? »

« Parfait ! à ce soir »

Pendant que Naruto et Shikamaru discutaient, Shikaku avait salué son collègue Jônin et l'étranger.

« Hari-chan, voici Nara Shikaku, un shinobi tout comme moi. »

« Enchanté, Nara-san. » Dit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement devant l'homme.

« Potteru-san. »

Les deux s'examinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Naruto et Shikamaru rejoignent leurs accompagnateurs respectifs.

Les trois reprirent leur progression. Les gens les examinaient avant de chuchoter entre eux. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise d'être détaillé ainsi. Il attrapa l'épaule de Naruto et le rapprocha de lui, lui souriant. L'enfant se pressa contre la jambe de son ''nii-chan'', cherchant un peu plus du confort que ce dernier semblait lui offrir d'office, un air content sur le visage.

Kakashi regarda l'interaction, un peu envieux. De qui, il ne le savait pas. Il était un peu jaloux de la place de Naruto contre Harry, mais également de celle du sorcier dans le cœur de l'enfant.

« Où allons-nous, Hari-chan ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un air détaché.

Ledit Hari-chan lui jeta un regard mauvais tout en rosissant délicatement.

« Là où Naruto et moi avons fait nos courses la dernière fois. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique où la patronne les accueillit avec un plaisir évident et un sourire avenant planté sur le visage.

* * *

Après le repas, Naruto sortit pour son rendez-vous avec son ami vu le matin, tandis que Hatake était parti Harry ne savait où. Après tout, il n'était pas sa mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de le fliquer. '' _C'est ça, continuez à vous mentir, Potter…_ '' Fit dans sa tête une voix ressemblant remarquablement à celle de Snape. Mais c'était impossible, Snape était mort et enterré, Harry s'était occupé de l'enterrement lui-même. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais entendu que Snape, en tant que Héro de guerre et surtout protecteur de Harry n'avait pas le droit à des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs d'une des premières choses que Harry avait fait après la fin de la guerre.

La deuxième chose que Harry avait fait avait été de s'assurer que Tonks et sa mère avaient ce qui leur fallait pour survivre. Il avait d'ailleurs gardé contact avec les deux femmes et recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de son filleul.

En parlant de filleul, Harry avait appris par Hatake que Naruto avait un parrain, mais que celui-ci était toujours en mission en dehors du village. Le survivant aurait bien voulu pouvoir le rencontrer, rien que pour savoir pourquoi ce dernier n'avait jamais pris l'enfant avec lui.

Il sentit soudain une énergie à sa porte. Un ninja. Quelques secondes après, quelques coups brefs retentirent à sa porte.

Le jeune homme alla ouvrir à la personne qui l'avait dérangé dans ses réflections.

« Hatake-san. »

« Maah, Hari-chan, l'Hokage veut vous parler. »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur mais signifia son approbation d'un bref coup de tête. L'homme se saisit alors de son bras et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Ils réapparurent devant le bureau du dirigeant du village. L'homme aux cheveux argent toqua à la porte et invita le brun à entre quand une voix leur demander de pénétrer la pièce.

« Potter-san. » Salua Sarutobi.

« Hokage-san. » Fut la courte réponse.

« Nous devons parler. »

« En effet. D'abord, je voudrais m'excuser. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été singulièrement désagréable avec vous et j'aimerais que nous repartions sur des bases un peu plus saines. Après tout, ce village est celui de Naruto et j'aimerais qu'il ne m'en veuille pas plus tard. »

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. » fit le vieil homme.

Harry se tendit immédiatement, la tête du meilleur ninja de Konoha le perturbait un peu. Après tout, il s'agissait de la même expression que celle qu'arborait Dumbledore quand il faisait des demandes que les gens n'allaient pas apprécier.

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais avoir de votre part une promesse d'assistance si jamais la situation dans Konoha était tellement grave que nous serions obligés de faire appel à vous. »

Le visage de Harry se ferma totalement.

« Je ne me bat plus, Hokage-san. » Dit-il, la voix tellement froide qu'elle aurait gelé la toundra.

« Ecoutez, Potter-san, je ne vous demande pas une réponse tout de suite. De plus, ça ne serait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Vous pensez bien que je n'ai PAS envie de faire appel à une personne extérieure à mes troupes, de surcroît un civil. Pour l'instant, réfléchissez-y et faites-moi connaître votre réponse le plus vite possible. »

Sur ce, Harry sentant qu'il était congédié sortit de la pièce et du bâtiment.

* * *

Naruto avait retrouvé Shikamaru au square. Les deux enfants s'étaient allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, observant les nuages, partageant une boîte de gâteaux faits maison par Harry.

« Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi et de ce qui m'arrive. » Commença le petit blond.

« Hmm ? » L'incita son ami.

« Eh bien, maintenant que je sais, je ne veux plus jamais retourner à mon ancienne vie. C'est tellement bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui prépare mes repas, me demande comment j'ai dormi, me demande mon avis et tu sais quelle est la dernière chose qu'il a voulu savoir ? Ce que je voulais manger le soir ! » Continua l'enfant, tout excité.

« Il se soucie de toi ? »

« Oui ! c'est pour ça que je veux que lui soit toujours heureux, et quelle meilleure manière que de faire en sorte que Harry-nii-chan ait un amoureux ? »

« Tu penses qu'il n'est pas heureux avec toi ? »

« Je… je… »

« Tu sais, Naruto, je ne suis peut-être pas un expert en la matière, mis je pense que tu devrais quand même te renseigner auprès de ton cousin. Demande lui ce qu'il en est. Tu l'aime, c'est certain, à toi de t'assurer qu'il en soit de même de son côté. »

Le petit blond tourna la tête brusquement vers son ami, surpris par tant d'à propos de sa part.

« Tu as raison. Mais si jamais il ne veut pas me répondre ou si jamais il n'ose pas me dire qu'il m'aime pas ? »

« Naruto, on parle d'un homme qui a défié l'Hokage dans un village plein de ninjas prêts à lui faire la peau. Il n'aura aucune peur à te dire la vérité. »

« C'est vrai… Mais au final, j'aimerais bien qu'il ait quelqu'un et qu'il me donne un petit cousin ou une petite cousine. »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons tout prévoir… »

* * *

Harry était de retour chez lui à attendre Naruto. Il avait préparé un repas pour l'enfant. Ce dernier avait dit qu'il devait rejoindre son ami Shikamaru et Harry l'avait envoyé avec une boîte de cookies maison. Quand, finalement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui se flétrit aussitôt quand il vit que la personne n'était pas son adorable petit cousin mais le plus troublant Hatake Kakashi.

« Maah, quel accueil. » Fit ce dernier, un air ironique sur le visage.

« Hmph. » Fut sa seule réponse.

'' _Quelle répartie, Potter, il a dû être impressionné_ '' refit la ''voix Snape'' comme l'avait rebaptisée Harry dans son esprit.

Ça y était, il devait être en train de délirer. Il _entendait_ Snape lui parler dans son esprit et pas seulement une fois, mais non ma pauvre dame. Lui, il l'entendait DEUX fois dans la même journée. Ça y était, il était bon pour l'asile.

Le ninja eut une espèce de sourire de l'œil avant de s'avancer en commençant à baisser son masque. Par réflexe, le brun commença à reculer. Le plus grand des deux hommes commençait à progresser tout en continuant à baissant son masque, dévoilant progressivement son nez aristocratique, ses hautes pommettes et enfin, sa bouche qu'il ne pouvait que décrire comme sexy. L'un dans l'autre, l'homme était beau et très… hot…

Harry faillit se gifler pour se réveiller. De toute manière, ce fut vite peine perdue, Kakashi continuait à avancer et lui à reculer. Aussitôt, une rougeur intempestive s'installa, bien à l'aise sur ses pommettes.

Finalement, l'autre homme avança la main, approchant son beau visage de celui de Harry et… se saisit d'un des _gyoza_ que Harry venait de finir de faire cuire.

« _Délicieux_. » Ronronna-t-il avant de se reculer, de faire un petit rictus moqueur et de replacer son masque.

Harry était tellement rouge et avait tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne retrouverait une teinte normale. Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ! Le sorcier ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement. Naruto entra et sourit à son cousin.

« Harry-nii-chan ! »

Il se précipita vers le brun et s'arrêta peu avant de le toucher. Deux beaux yeux bleus et brillants se levèrent vers les iris émeraudes de son vis-à-vis. Harry eut un doux sourire avant de se baisser pour étreindre l'enfant.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Naru-chan ? »

L'Uzumaki s'immobilisa quelques secondes : 'Naru-chan ?' ça lui plaisait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Nii-chan ? Quand est-ce que je vais avoir un petit cousin ? »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

Kakashi explosa de rire.

Harry jeta un mauvais regard à l'homme qui se bidonnait dans son coin.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous riez, Hatake-san ? » Dit-il d'un ton polaire.

L'homme ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Je sais pourquoi vous riez et je tiens à vous signaler que les hommes dans le monde magique peuvent porter leurs propres enfants, moi compris. » Lâcha-t-il brusquement, stoppant immédiatement toutes velléités d'hilarité chez son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier le scrutait, l'air complètement abasourdi.

« Ha ! On ne trouve plus ça drôle, d'un coup ?! » Fit le sorcier avant de manquer de se frapper le front. Il venait de donner une information qu'il n'avait pas voulu donner tout de suite…

Finalement, il grimaça en direction de Kakashi avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

« Tu auras un petit cousin ou cousine quand j'aurai trouvé un bel homme gentil avec moi, que j'imerai et que tu aimeras. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « En attendant, tu peux exercer tes aptitudes de grand couin avec mon filleul. »

« Tu as un filleul ? »

« Oui, son papa est mort pendant une guerre et je suis son parrain. Sa maman et sa mamie son encore vivantes alors il ne vit pas avec moi. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu t'entendes bien avec lui. »

« Je vais essayer. » L'enfant avait baissé les yeux et on aurait dit que ses rêves les plus chers venaient d'être détruits.

« Tu n'es pas obligé Naruto. C'est juste un bébé pour le moment et tu restes ma première priorité. Après tout, Teddy a encore sa famille. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper de lui tout le temps. Toi, par contre, tu es mon petit cousin et j'ai bien l'intention de t'offrir la famille que ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais eu. »

Le petit blond eut un pauvre sourire qui annonça à Harry qu'il allait devoir le rassurer longtemps et souvent sur le fait qu'il tenait au blondinet. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était prêt à le répéter autant de fois que nécessaire.

* * *

 _Bonus ou Comment Severus Snape est devenu petite voix chiante dans la tête de Harry._

Severus Snape était en train d'observer ce qu'il se passait du côté de Potter. Il avait été surpris quand Lily était venue le voir, toute heureuse parce que son ''petit Harry chéri'' grandissait.

Il avait ensuite eu le déplaisir de recevoir la visite de Black et de Potter Senior qui étaient venu se plaindre d'un ''espèce de vieux qui tournait autour de leur petit Cornedrue Junior''.

Et pour finir, la cerise sur le gâteau, le pompon sur le bonnet, bref, tout ce qui pouvait surmonter n'importe quoi, il avait été envahi par Dumbledore accompagné son scintillement d'yeux absolument exaspérant et de Lupin.

Ces derniers avaient souri et ri à l'énoncé des mésaventures de Severus. L'homme avait alors décidé de jeter de temps en temps un œil sur le jeune homme. Et il devait l'avouer, Potter réagissait avecune certaine fraîcheur dont semblait prendre avantage l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Finalement, exaspéré, l'homme s'exprima à haute voix.

« C'est ça, continuez à vous mentir, Potter. »

Il y eut un temps de silence et Lily, Potter Senior, Lupin, Black et toute la bande de nuisibles qui venaient le déranger dans ses envies de solitude et de repos s'immobilisèrent quand ils se rendirent compte que l'homme non seulement entendait ce que pensait Harry mais en plus pouvait lui parler.

Severus sentit venir les demandes à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

« Non ! c'est hors de question. Je refuse. »

« Severus, s'il te plaît. » Murmura Lily en levant vers lui de grands yeux verts émeraude.

En moins de cinq minutes, Severus avait dit au revoir à sa liberté. Il maudit tous les yeux verts de l'univers et tous les enfants avec des mères curieuses. Comment Lily ne s'était pas retrouvée à serpentard, il aimerait le savoir…

* * *

Ayé, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Je vais m'y mettre un peu plus. les prochains chapitres sont prévus et il ne me rest eplus qu'à les écrire. Je vais essayer d'updater plus souvent.

Encore désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce dernier chapitre et à très vite.

Yamaiestjulie.


End file.
